


The Clean & Dirty

by Nat3601



Series: Nat’s Sexy one shots [4]
Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Adult Situations, F/M, Lemon, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat3601/pseuds/Nat3601
Summary: After showing him up in practice Leo shows you what it really takes to be apart of his Clan. (Leo one shot)My last entry into the drabble series which ranged from fluffy to heavy smut. I thank you for indulging me as I’ve enjoyed writing them. It’s always nice to take a little break and break a piece off you know what I’m saying lol 🥴❤️. Please enjoy.





	The Clean & Dirty

The Clean & Dirty

Rated E: For Explicit

Leo smiled to himself as you showered unaware of his close proximity. Unbeknownst to you he stayed hidden and wondered what kind of kunoichi you were turning out to be for not even being aware of his presence in your own home. Maybe you were just over tired worn down completely from practice letting your guard down as you relaxed under the cascading water, or perhaps he was just that good of a ninja and had you fooled. He almost snorted to himself but kept an eye on your form. It hadn’t taken much for him to get into your apartment anyway since his mission was to find out if your intentions with the clan were indeed good. One couldn’t be too careful of enemy infiltration these days and after finding out what he wanted he made to leave but he had heard the shower go on and became curious. 

Promptly his patience was rewarded and he watched as you then used your loofah bathing every part of your body paying close attention to your breasts and nipples rubbing them in a slow circular motion as water rinsed the soap over them and down the drain. You opened your mouth and curled your tongue in pleasure as the warmth of the water hit your mouth. Leo bit his bottom lip as you ran both hands over your shoulders kneading out the stress from the day and he smiled to himself knowing what he could do to those knots if you let him. There were many times that he wanted to touch maybe just once but his pride had always gotten in the way. 

It had taken time for him to accept his father's new position in the street wars that had begun a year after Kraang's invasion and humans discovering that they were no longer alone in the fight against alien foes, they also discovered that there were more mutants making their presence known and it was either be killed, stand and fight or get out of dodge. Most fled but many stayed on seeking refuge from the random attacks happening around the city. His father had felt the responsibility of protecting their home and extended his training and clan membership to anyone who could prove their worth. That meant Leonardo and his brothers would have to also extend themselves come out of hiding and stand by their father’s side regardless of any consequence. They still faced prejudice from humans even if they had taken in hundreds into their fold. That also meant that they had to be fearless and make sure that enemy and clan member alike knew that they were the leaders and instilled a certain fear across the ranks. This was never lost on the blue one and he kept his younger brothers aware at all times. He stayed mostly himself among the closest family and friends but kept his distance from most of the recruits unless in training. But then you showed up and his guard if only for a bit faltered and as you became more skilled in training it became harder for him to push away his need. He had never meant for it to ever happen but Leo’s eyes followed every movement you made from the very first time he laid them on you. You were a fighter coming in off the streets and you had attitude. Training you was not an easy task and you almost reminded him of his second brother Rapahel and in your defiance you pushed all his damn buttons. Which to his chagrin angered and aroused him all the same. 

At this point he could have been a gentleman and just left and talked with you another time but you had been so defiant in class today, showing off to others your new skills in class. He would have severely taught you a lesson but Splinter had stopped him saying that sometimes he had to give their pupils some time to see the error of their ways. Leo wondered why his master was more lenient on them then he had been on his own sons. He wouldn’t stand for it so instead chose to come to give you a good tongue thrashing but now he had to bite his hand hard to keep from crying out in delight as you tipped your head back and moved a hand down between your thighs, letting out a soft moan as you began pleasuring yourself. Leo closed his eyes and tried to slow his breaths like he always did in meditation thinking of a way to take his leave but instead he lustfully imagined himself right there in place of your hand suckling at your soft pearl bringing you to orgasm. It made his cock ache as he kept himself from going in and taking you right there. But it was then you stopped perhaps distracted from a noise looking out from your shower, wondering if you’d heard something? Leo held his breath he got up and snuck away from the shower room door making his way quietly to your darkened bedroom. He had only come to talk but now he made a change of plans if only to scare you a little and teach you a lesson he would have to be patient and watching you had gotten him too riled up for what he now planned. All he needed was patience, tonight for his own pleasure he was going to take his sweet time with you by the end of it you’d be calling him Sensei. .

You were beat from all the training master Splinter had put the group through and you were happy that you could just wash your cares away. The katas performed were extremely intense and Leo being an asshole today more so than usual always seemed to pick on you the most and you had had enough. Sure he was the leader but it seemed that the title had gotten to his head and you even noticed that his brothers rolled their eyes at him when he got headstrong as they trained their own groups. You were always put on his team and had even thought of asking if you could switch to Michelangelo’s group but perhaps it was a test of strength and will. Leo would not scare you and to prove it in practice you pushed against the leader in blue defying everything he put out today. There was a chance that you might be punished later but none came so for now you’d won. 

You thought about the fight with him earlier and smiling to yourself over all the scratches and cuts you’d earned it pleased you the way he pushed and pushed against you never letting up. What exactly was he trying to prove anyway, that you just didn’t belong there?. You had proven yourself to the Hamato clan by going against the foot and various groups many a time, and you saw the corruption deciding to change your heart mind and ways, what more confirmation did Leonardo need from you? It had been six months and he still didn’t seem to trust you. The cuts and bruises were worth it however a simple reminder of your due diligence and you grimaced as the water hit them washing away the last remnants of shampoo from your hair. It had taken everything you had against him in practice today and perhaps he had taken it easy on you still. He was more than three hundred pounds of pure muscle after all and you really couldn’t compete, if he had gone any harder you might have really looked stupid, well perhaps. You couldn’t sell yourself short now, you were better than most of the others he trained and that was saying something. Leo was a serious contender and he did not go easy on his group but what he had in size and power you made up in speed and skill and for now you’d won this round but you had a feeling he’d get back at you somehow.

If you were really honest you couldn’t help but admire his intensity and the shower felt so good as you touched yourself remembering just what he was capable of, the power and strength he exuded it made your stomach tighten and head spin but letting out a sigh you then shut off the water and began towelling off wondering if you were crazy for even entertaining sexual thoughts about your leader. Leo would never consider you that way for even a moment since he was too serious about the clan and their sworn duties. You’d be a fool to think that there was something there in his eyes as he watched you train and you chuckled at your own foolish assumption. Afterward you put on a soft cotton thong and wrapped the large towel around you smiling to yourself in the mirror admiring the tight ass you earned from all the hard training you did and playfully gave it a slap. Sore aching muscles or not the training was definitely helping in that area so you couldn't really complain about that.

Tonight to wind down you planned on reading a little in bed before going to sleep and returning to the Hamato dojo in the morning. Stretching your arms in the air you let out a yawn as you walked toward the bedroom feeling extremely tired but something felt really off “Did I bring Kunai into the bedroom?...” your voice trailed off because you did not usually bring weapons into your room and immediately standing erect you turned to flee but accosted by large hands you were taken. Before you could scream one hand went over your mouth and the other touched three meridian points on the back of your neck, temple and collar bone rendering you unconscious. It was known as the touch of death however Leo administered them in a way where you’d only be incapacitated temporarily. He gently laid you face down in the bed and untying his mask he used it to tie your hands to the frame and another to cover your eyes and mouth. He sat and waited as it wouldn’t take long for you to wake and kneeling on the bed beside you he lightly ran his hands over your smooth skin paying close attention to the cuts and bruises you obtained in class. He knew he pushed his students hard you especially but tte training he felt developed his trainees into the best ninja it was even a small competition he garnered with his brothers and he admired the muscle you had along with plump soft curves of your body. At practice today he made you an example but you pushed against him fighting every step of the way such a defiant kitten you were and for what? Well since you earned his full attention now no punishment would go unrewarded since he never let his students deeds good or bad go unnoticed by him. Leo was a master of control but tonight he decided to allow his inhibitions to lead him wherever they may. You thought you knew better so what could you do in the real world if faced with a certain kind of threat? It would be a private teaching moment that you’d soon never forget and he was quite pleased that you wore nothing but a thong something he’d remove soon enough.

Opening your eyes slowly you came out of your dazed state realizing that your eyes were covered and hands bound, immediately you became frightened and angry. Knowing it was useless screaming you struggled against your bounds unsure of who your captor could be for you had many enemies. Was it a foot member using you as bait? Was this just some random attack that you were just an unfortunate victim of? You thought of the cell phone that you’d left on the kitchen table knowing that it wasn't any use now and whimpered feeling so stupid for letting your guard down. How could you have let yourself be taken so easily?. But maybe there was still a chance and deciding that whoever they were you would fight back first opportunity you got.

Nothing lost on him, Leo sat there beside the bed for what seemed like an eternity watching you struggle. He shook his head and clucked at the first mistake you made in your own home. “Too relaxed” he thought, a ninja even at rest was always on high alert knowing full well that there were dangers lurking everywhere. A little disappointed, he'd thought that you would have at least given him a good fight before being gagged and bound. The rule was that you never let your guard down for anything ever, even if you felt like you were in a safe place. For this you’d be disciplined for breaking this cardinal rule and your bed was no hashi but for Leo it would make due.

Leo crept over to you slowly and began nuzzling the back of your legs with his face. Running up along your inner thigh his tongue created tiny swirls just up to the small strip of fabric that barely covered you and you tensed up not knowing what to expect. You shouted against your gag and jumped forward as a hand slapped your ass firmly causing you to protest. Then using his finger he then brushed the sensitive area up and down between her ass to the centre of your folds using pressured strokes. "Mmmmmmm yes," he murmured to himself as he lowered his face to that area breathing in deeply, savoring your musky scent. You squirmed at the sensations he gave you and moaned through your gag trying to talk, “What was happening what is this pervert doing to me?!” you were desperate now and knowing that you were limited in your movement you kicked your legs out anyway going forward to get away from him.

At this Leo straddled himself directly over you and leaning in he licked the small of her back kissing downward sending shivers up your spine, he made his way over to his favorite area staring intently at your tight ass he lightly parted your cheeks squeezing them, admiring how shapely and round they were. You kept moaning and talking through your gag and he suddenly felt the urge to untie it needing to hear your voice, he wanted you to to beg him for your release to show you that he was in always in control. He slowly reached over and untied the gag that covered your mouth and you yelled out obscenities bucking and squirming more hoping to discourage him further from anymore action but he was so heavy and to your annoyance his hand came down with light pressure on your head pressing it into the pillow. It was to scare you into submission but you wouldn’t stop so he grabbed for the kunai on the bedside table and pressed it lightly to your cheek.

Immediately you ceased your barrage of threats against him as you were now aware that he could end everything right there. Sure you were a ninja in training but you weren’t stupid, so instead you relented asking him to spare your life in a softer tone. If swearing wasn’t going to work with this brute then you’d have to use your words carefully. You told him that you’d do anything he wanted well almost anything but he didn’t have to know that and he responded by moving the knife down over your body. You tensed waiting for the inevitable to come as he kneeled over you for what seemed like a very long time. Then with a slicing sound you realized that you were completely naked as he had cut the strings of your underwear away from you. Panting from holding your breath you let out air almost in tears thankful that maybe he would not kill you tonight and you whimpered wishing you were far away from him.

Leo soaked it all up it just wasn’t like you to be this submissive usually you were very aggressive especially in battle. True you were very compromised but you were a fighter and from what he experienced in the dojo seeing you now like this made his dick hard. Turning him on completely he felt himself grow, the intense ache building between his legs. It was a trigger for him and losing control of himself, he roughly grabbed your hips pulling you towards him, your ass now in the air he shoved his face between the crevice of your slit and went to town. It made him so crazy with lust that he unleashed himself upon you relentlessly licking and sucking at your forbidden area. You cried out at his onslaught and bucking in response your body betrayed your mind in his violation of everything he did to you. Raising himself up against you, Leo couldn't hold back the raging hard on and releasing himself his immense cock emerged against the crack of your ass.

This had been a long time coming. All the little ways you had teased him and made him look like a complete fool among his family and peers. You needed to know what being a real ninjutsu master was all about, to know what he was about. He was the leader and you were going to fall in line once and for all, learn your place thoroughly and with discipline. He’d strung you along quite enough but he wasn't finished with you yet and finally leaning over he spoke huskily into your ear, "Little fox, you've disappointed me so much. I expected so much more from you". He only expected full blown anger from you in response but he didn’t care and for added insult to injury he licked your ear to rile you up.

You opened your mouth in shock realizing that your captor was none other then Leo and felt relief then becoming angry you fought to buck him off. "You mother fucker!, how could you do this me?!. Untie me and let me give you real fight Leonardo!."

Leo chuffed at your attempt to intimidate him. "You had more then enough opportunity when I broke into your home, but you’ve failed. You'll be no more then a two bit ninja if you keep it up but you'll learn. You're in my clan now and you are going to play by my rules sweetheart".

You seethed in anger at his words he was such a bastard. You hated that he gotten you so easily but now your body had began betraying you as your slit grew slick thinking about how he could just take you and do whatever he pleased. At this you pushed against him again trying to throw him off again but he barely moved an inch he laughed at you as you struggled against him. It only left you feeling hot and your breathing erratic and you asked in an irritated voice. "So what does leader do to keep his soldiers in line then?!".

Leo chuckled knowing full well that he was going to turn you out with his form of special training. He had a keen sense of smell and even though your words said one thing he could tell that your body told him another. "Well Kitsune, you are definitely about to find out".

You gasped in pleasure as he pressed himself against you then bit your shoulder. You could feel his cock brushing up against the lip of your mound teasing you and you groaned annoyed that you were becoming so wet. You didn’t mean to but you mewled as he ran his tongue down your back and his hand snaking around you, he found your clit and gently squeezed causing you to jump. His breath hot in your ear he whispered what naughty student you’d been as he rubbed your tender nub in a circular motion, your rebuttal returning in reluctant moans. You hated that he could be so relentless in battle against you and now he did the same to your body as he made you quake bringing you closer and closer to orgasm. He chuckled as you almost hit your peak but then sensing your closeness he pulled away leaving you whimpering in disappointment.

"Ah You bastard, why are you doing this to me?" You gasped wanting nothing more then to feel his cock inside of you now. He could only laugh at you as you struggled against your ties. He then considered leaving you there alone all night to learn your lesson but satisfied how everything was going Leo slowly undid the knot he'd tied your hands with and immediately becoming free you sprang on him grabbing the kunai from the bedside table and pushed it up against his throat. He wasn’t overly concerned but what a compromising position you were both in now, Leo’s steel blue eyes gazed into your own and he smirked at your murderous attempt. You felt so tempted but you couldn’t resist him and you lowered the weapon dropping it to the floor pushing your mouth savagely on to his. He wrapped his strong arms around you as you straddled his lap kissing him desperately you tried to guide his huge cock into your dripping folds.

"You asshole you can't leave me hanging here. Fuck me Leo, I need to feel you inside me!" You moaned, grinding against him.

He was the leader but he loved seeing you want him like this so giving in he laid back on the bed watching as you slowly lowered yourself on to his throbbing cock and you gasped at how big he was as he stretched you open. His mouth falling open he felt your slick walls surround him squeezing tightly, slowly you rotated your your hips on him and he groaned in pleasure at what you gave. Riding him the way you had fought against him earlier in practice you fought him now with your pussy and your juices flowed coating his shaft as you bounced up and down never once letting up. The pace was set and you both moaned with pleasure but he couldn’t take it and stood up his hands grasping at your hips as he pushed and pulled slapping your ass against his thighs. Your arms and legs wrapped around him and you clawed at him leaving scratches on the skin between his shoulders and shell, his huge cock now slamming relentlessly into your wet pussy. “Oh fuck Y/N! Argh girl Mmmm!” Leo thrusting hard into you giving his all. “Oh Yess! Mmmm yes yes!!!”

Your moans became louder as he thrust up to match your up and down rhythm. Then something inside him snapped and throwing you onto the bed he lost control and began pounding away into your pussy fucking you with everything he had. Increasing his speed he felt your soft walls pulsating, tightening around him and losing himself in a trance he began whispering nonsensical words into your ear. You responded by wrapping your arms tightly around his neck gasping and mewling to everything he said. In that moment it was like nothing else existed a momentary connection so strong, how could it possibly feel like he had now achieved what he tried to do in meditation?

He thrust all his pent up frustration, inner rage and heart ache into you as he lost himself throughly and you screamed his name feeling the warmth of his seed rush deep inside your womb. Everything that had gotten you to this point was all forgotten in the heat of passion and his thrust began to slow inside you. Letting out a deep breath Leo came out of his trance and gazed down at you, arms and legs entangled around his, you were both breathing hard his eyes searching your own he leaned in kissing you gently. He then rested his head against you and let out a sigh and at this you couldn't help but stroke his head smiling at the moment you had just shared.

"I'm not apologizing you know," Leo said breathing out as he cuddled you closer to him. Nuzzling against you, he laid within you still enjoying the warmth of your body. It made you think that if you’d had the chance, the night could have ended much differently. You both had strong feelings for each other but pride had always been a factor for the both of you and truth be told Leonardo was a little weird, considering that a simple date would have sufficed if he would have just asked you in the first place.

"Of course you wouldn't, your so mean fearless." You teased smiling using the nickname his brothers usually reserved for him. In one go you had learned more about the leader of your clan then you ever had in the six months fighting along side him. Leo had now showed you a side you’d never seen before but you kind liked him this way as it wasn't his usual demeanour because he was so reserved and usually very intense,

"Please don't call me that, it's Raphael’s little nickname for me and it's not endearing." Leo conceded and you nodded.

“Then what do you want me to call you then?” you smiled seductively at him.

“How about Master, Sensei, King Leonardo…”

You giggled at his suggestions and said that you’d just call him Leon and with that he laughed pulling you into his strong embrace and he gave you a sensual kiss. Who knew where you two would go from there.

End


End file.
